


just trying to shake off the shame

by perciell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Sam Winchester, Coming Out, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Drabble, Gay Dean Winchester, M/M, Supportive Sam Winchester, and yet also, set in some vague Cas-is-back alt ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perciell/pseuds/perciell
Summary: “What, you don’t think this warrants any kind of discussion?"Or: Sam is nosy, Dean is uncooperative.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	just trying to shake off the shame

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dialogue practice, featuring caring-but-maybe-not-the-most-sensitive Sam and openly-dating-Cas-yet-still-afraid-to-say-the-g-word Dean, because coming out doesn't always happen smoothly or even all at once.
> 
> Title from 'oh GOD' by Orla Gartland, one of my favourite Dean Winchester Sexuality Crisis Songs.

“Aren’t we gonna talk about it?”

Dean's stomach drops down towards his boots. “About what.”

“About you and Cas, Dean.”

Dean tenses up all his muscles on purpose, the way you do on a rollercoaster so your organs don't go flying out your mouth or something. “I don’t have anything to say. What the hell do you want to _talk about_?”

“What, you don’t think this warrants any kind of discussion? C’mon Dean. Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to talk. Jesus.”

“Okay, but I do. I mean, there’s things I’d like to know. Like, are you--”

“ _I don’t want to talk about this_.”

“And, well, I guess Cas is--”

“Sam. Oh my God.”

“Okay, but you guys are--”

Alright. Change of tactic. “I’m thinking fajitas for dinner. That okay?”

“Dean, I’m just trying to--”

“Yeah, and I’m trying to do some meal planning. Clearly we want different things out of this conversation.”

“Will you let me finish?" Sam's forehead is pinching dramatically into some kind of upside-down horseshoe shape. Aren't they supposed to mean bad luck? "You know I’m not judging you, or whatever. I just… didn’t expect this. And I think we need to talk about it a little.”

“Jesus Christ, Sam. I don’t want to talk about it. Talking about it is the last thing I want to do. And this is _mine_ , it’s my thing, and Cas’s, and it sure as hell ain’t any of your business. So if you want me to be _comfortable_ , and feel _safe_ , then you should respect my goddamn wishes and leave me be. Fajitas. Yes or no.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry, Dean. But just for the record--”

“Oh my god.”

“ _Just for the record_ , I _do_ want to talk about it.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“ _I_ want to talk about it, and I won’t bother you about it again, but you should know that. So if you ever do feel like discussing this stuff, you can, y’know, come to me. And you don’t have to feel weird about it, or awkward, or whatever. If you wanna talk, I wanna listen. Okay?”

There’s a lump in Dean’s throat that wasn’t there before. He blinks once, twice. “Okay. Okay, Sammy.” He stares so hard at the corner where two walls meet the ceiling, the lines between start to blur.

“Fajitas sound good. But not steak. I’m trying to cut down on red meat.”

“Jesus Christ, which one of us is supposed to be gay, again?” Silence. “Son of a bitch.”

Sam beams at him like the goddamn Teletubbies baby. “So, you’re--”

“Oh my god. I take it back. I’m going back in the closet. Goodbye.” But before Dean can make his dramatic exit, Sam wraps him in an almost violent bear-hug that lasts so long Dean basically has no choice but to relax into it, and maybe even hug back a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys prefer to get everything out in the open, or do you avoid chick-flick moments like the plague? I'm a bit like Dean in that respect, but I think sometimes the relief of being understood is worth the pain of communicating!
> 
> Comments make my day, even if they're really short (or just recommendations of other Dean Winchester Sexuality Crisis songs–might I suggest 'Hide' by Rainbow Kitten Surprise?)


End file.
